


Watch it fade

by Minervafsm



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minervafsm/pseuds/Minervafsm
Summary: Again, random musings in poetry format





	Watch it fade

I flush my blood with chemicals to induce sleep.  
Maybe it will flow eternal.  
Reality seems worlds away,  
Sleep still quite out of reach.  
I gaze into the vast blackness,  
it embraces me like love,  
a world void of life or meaning.  
Every new day mocks me  
Forcing me to push on.  
For I'd never stop my personal arrow of time,  
but If Azazel decides it's time,  
I'll gladly embrace the black arms of nonexistence.  
Death comes for us in our time,  
And I'll lay in wait through the nothingness that has come to define my own existence


End file.
